The Dragons Little Witch
by UniquelyMeLovesOreos
Summary: How Could You Love Me? Is a question Anastasia wanted to know the answer to in her fucked up life. Being forced to grow up too soon and finally grasping the freedom she craved. Of course now she had to deal with something almost as tough , Falling in love. Which isn't easy when you have people willing to kill others just to kidnap you. Rating might change due to later chapters.


**So I had this starter to a story already typed up but I don't think I was ever going to use it. However , I always had dreams about an oc I made and one of the Fairy Tail men being together. More specifically the Thunder God Laxus as he is an interesting person to be with in my opinion. I've made a stories before but never tried to finish them , however I will try to finish this. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did , Lucy and Natsu would be together by the end of season two. My OC would be in the show so her and Laxus would be together.**

**I will post a chapter every other Friday , every Friday if I'm feeling up to it. I have a life like any normal person. **

**Without further ado please enjoy The Dragons Little Witch as it's literally a look inside my brain**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Respect All , Trust Few**

** The air** seemed to be caught inside her lungs , where it began to burn painfully as she squatted down to take deep gasping breaths. It seemed too good to be true that she finally escaped, finally didn't have to do what she was trained for years to do for many men and sometimes women. Anastasia has been planning this escape for years, watching the guards when they weren't looking, making sure the mistress of the house was clueless about the whole thing. But the most important aspect was taking little bits of jewels from every other customer, a little more when they were drunk off their asses just so she would have something when she left. So far , Ana had the bag grasped within her teeth. The short girl had no clue where they were , but she heard that on foot the closest town was thirty minutes. But Ana couldn't go in a straight line so she cut through the forest, not knowing the dangers there. However , luck was by her side as nothing tried to chase, eat or play with her out of curiosity.

Striking her shackles against a nearby tree , a grunt left her lips when the vibration of the chains went up her arms. This cycle went on for a good five minutes before the chains fell to the forest floor with a dull thud, holding her breath for a second Ana looked around swiftly but once footsteps didn't make themselves present she sighed softly. Grabbing the metal collar around her neck she grimaced at the sticky feeling of drying blood upon her fingers. The chain connected to it was used to keep her in her cell until she was called to serve-

_** 'BANG!' **_Feeling a sharp pain erupt on her thigh , Ana bit her lip until it reopened the cut. Looking down at the wound Ana relaxed when it was just a graze, but that meant they were close enough to shoot her dead. She couldn't heal herself or else she would be drained, too drained to get up and run for the freedom she craved for so many years. Standing up on shaking legs, Ana licked her lips wincing at the tiny sting from her bottom like, the taste of copper making itself known.

_ "Come on little dragon, we don't want to hurt that pretty body of yours. It makes me so much money a night-" _

Not hearing him finish that sentence Ana booked it to the right, the opposite direction of where his voice was coming from. She be damned if she got caught and beat like she did before. It didn't help that the branches scraped any bare skin on her body, which showed everywhere, every so often a branch would catch onto a string of pearls apart of her provocative get up to bring in more men.

Growing tired of it she ripped the fake pearls off her costume, every last one creating a pop sound seeming louder than the next. Hissing in pain when some dug into her skin Ana tried to shake off the pain as her legs carried her till she reached an edge of a high cliff, looking down all she saw were trees anything could be at the bottom, it didn't help that the sun long set sending the world around her into total darkness. A gunshot brought her back to reality. Looking back she saw the men growing closer and closer. It was now or never. Backing up Ana took a deep breath, slowly let it out and jumped.

A loud scream followed her plunge into darkness before a loud thud soon accompanied the sound , quickly cutting the loud sound off. The leaves around her shook , looking up Ana thought the leaves reminded her of snow. Before she was sold Ana remembered how beautiful the icy crystals looked as they fluttered down , sometimes catching her hair and teasingly tickling her eyelashes. The metalic taste of blood informed Ana that she may have internal bleeding. With a bitter laugh the world dimmed and finally grew dark.

* * *

**[A Few Hours Later]**

** A warmth **encased the short girl's body as she stirred. _Why was she so warm?_ It was the middle of fall so the temperature was beginning to prepare itself for fall. A pained raspy moan escaped Ana's plump lips as she struggled to peel her eyes open , only to let out a hiss as the bright light seemed to blind her. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden intrusion ana started to sit up. As her body fully pulled itself upright she froze , fear gripped Ana's heart as she took in a room that looked like an infirmary. Raising her hand to touch her neck , Ana's eyebrows scrunched together at the familiar feeling of gauze. The collar that once sported her neck for seven years was finally gone.

A quick glance to her right showed Ana a sturdy wooden door. So far it was the only escape route as the room held no windows , which means she can't leave the easy way. Ana would rather die fighting rather than easily giving up and being captured again. Sliding out the bed a shiver ran through her body as the chilly wooden floor met bare feet. Creeping towards the door Ana had her spell residing in the tip of her tongue , in case some pervert wanted to grab her. These idiots didn't know that the collar was infused with a spell that would electrocute her whenever she casted a spell , but now that it's off she can cause some real damage.

Taking a deep calming breath , Ana silently opened the door. It was like a switch was flipped on as noise assaulted her ears. Various cheers of joy , loud laughter and music were playing. It appeared that she was on the top floor , which means she would have to sneak downstairs to go out the door. _Great . ._ The dark skinned woman told herself sarcastically. Cautiously Ana held onto the wall on the side of her as she walked down the hallway , her senses on high alert. Little did Anastasia know that she was being watched as soon as she left the infirmary room. It seemed after a couple seconds she could feel as if someone's eyes were keeping close tabs on her.

Slowly turning around Ana was face to face with a meaty chest , trailing her eyes up with every button Ana's heart beat louder. _Holy shit how tall is this guy?! _To be clear , Ana was below average height that meant everyone was taller than her. Suddenly she could see the beefy male , his blonde hair standing up in spikes , his face was well chiseled as if God made him himself. The scar over his eye gave off the _'dont fuck with me' _look , accompanying the scowl on his face. It didn't help that his blues eyes held a look of indifference , causing Ana to not read him. She must have looked a mess , covered in gauze from head to toe. Her hair was half red and half black , giving off the look that she casted a spell to get it that way when really it was a gene defect.

This gave Ana her mom's raven colored hair on the right and her dad's vibrant maroon hair on the left. While the hair was split evenly she didn't favor neither her mother nor father as she had both of their looks. Ana's mom's had short curly hair , while her dad had Jade green eyes that she received. Now her skin completion was another thing entirely , since her mother was a rich dark chocolate and her dad was a handsome white chocolate they made a delectable milk chocolate. All in all Anastasia was a woman who admitted an air of pure exoticness which didn't go unnoticed by the tall blondie in front of her. Truth , he wouldn't admit he found her a breath of fresh air as for the last couple months the guild was dreadfully boring. Boy were they all in for a ride of their lives with the tale she had for them.

❝ I see you finally woke up . . . ❞ crossing his arms over his chest the short young woman couldn't help but notice the way the blondes shirt strained against his muscles. When she was younger she would have blushed by now , but Ana wasn't as easily flustered as she used to be. Instead a twinge of fear was felt in the pit of her stomach , in her mind she thought he was a customer or her new owner.

❝ _Chi Diavolo Sei?! ❞ _Ana's language surprised the male as he's never heard it before. Despite not knowing her language she did know english , it was always a struggle for her as her accent could get in the way but with her powers fully back she would be able to learn it better. First , she had to get away from this brute.

❝ what the fuck are you saying lady ? ❞ being the naturally rude mothrfucker he was , the blonde stepped closer to the red/ebony haired woman. He noticed it was the wrong move when she made a noise of fear. It was as if she was petrified he was going to hurt her. Suddenly Ana's lips moved but no sound was heard , the male furrowed his eyebrows together. Preparing to ask a question until he was pushed back with an unseen force. His back slammed into the wall and through it.

Not staying to see if he was still alive , Ana ran over to the rail , looking straight down she noticed a busty blonde with a strange blob on the woman's right hand. Next to the blonde was a scary looking red head who had a sword on her hip , followed by a loud pinkette , blue flying cat creature and a half naked bluenette that had another long hair bluenette woman calling him : _'Grey sama'_ Thinking over a quick plan she jumped from the ledge before landing on the busty blonde with a loud _**'CRASH'**_ Capturing everyone's attention. In her fall she managed to grab the sword.

❝ LUCY! ❞ The table cried out jumping to their feet to help their comrade.

Standing up Ana grabbed a handful of , Lucy(s)? , hair pulling it until she stood up on her knees. Looking at everyone she let out a loud hiss when the pinkette tried to step towards them making him freeze. _'Good , I rather not be a murderer today.' _

❝ _Dove Sono? ❞ _blinking she wondered why that didn't come out in English. Clearing her throat she asked the same thing but only got the same result. Ana looked around wildly , Jade eyes starting to glow.

❝ _Ragazzi, Mi Avete Fatto Questo! Non Posso Tornare Lì! NON PUOI FARMI TORNARE INDIETRO! ❞ _Swinging the sword wildly everyone could see her panic , the crazed look of desperation in her eyes , wild curly hair and the slight quiver of her bottom lip. Nobody seemed to understand her making her yell out in frustration , holding the heavy sword up to the blondes neck.

❝ Whoa . WhOa. WHOA! calm down lady , I'm sorry we don't understand the language you're speaking. ❞ naked perv rushed out.

❝ Let Lucy go and just talk to us , we want to help you ❞ the red head said in a soothing voice , but the look on the pinkettes face showed one of anger. That's the face she didn't trust , and when you don't trust one you don't trust any in her book. Pressing the blade up to Lucy's next Ana sneered at them before making a small cut , drawing a gasp from the woman's lips as her own blood rolled down her neck. This seemed to anger the pink haired male as he ignited his hands in fire , this was what she needed. To see if she was still rusty. As fast as the fire erupted on his hands it went out just as fast causing confusion to appear on her face , making the male give her his own smirk.

❝ You are one tough broad , too bad that hit didn't knock me out ❞ the male from earlier had snuck up behind her without her even noticing , how that fuck did that happen. In her moment of surprise Ana had loosen her grip on Lucy , this gave the male blonde enough time to restrain her. Pulling her hands behind her back roughly Ana winced , back arching from being pulled taunt. The male behind her seemed to purr at the jut of her ample breast and curve of her ass pressed against his thigh after he removed the sword from her hand. ❝ You know sweetheart under different circumstances this would be fun. ❞

The moment was ruined by the red head as she called him. ❝ Laxus! ❞ she scolded. ❝ Now is not the time for your flirting , she likes looks like she wants to kill you. ❞ it was true , the look Ana was giving Laxus was one of deep anger and disgust. Anger because he was an asshole , disgust because for some reason an ache erupted in her belly as if she _liked _it. There was no way , he was like the other men . . Wasn't he ? She hadn't even know Laxus for a week and she was questioning if she wanted to fuck him. Once a hoe always a hoe am I right? Did you sense the sarcasm there? During her zone out everyone slowly let the small group handle the situation , Pinky was trying to help Lucy but she waved it off.

With a sigh Ana scrunched her face up as she thought over her next sentence carefully. ❝ I'd rather fuck that creepy dude with his tongue sticking out . . . ❞ the words were heavy with her accent but still understandable , so understandable that it caused a silence that you could hear a pin drop. No one expecting her to speak English properly. The next moment there was an uproar of laughter as everyone looked over at the male in question who seemed to me smirking at Laxus.

❝ B-Bickslow she said she wants you man! ❞ the bulky man with jet black long hair with piercings all over his face and red eyes howled out smacking his knee. A short blue haired girl next to him elbowed him in the ribs , while trying to contain her laughter as well.

Squirming inside Laxus' grasp she huffed loudly. ❝ If your done laughing at me I would like to know where I am since it seems like i wasn't sold to you guys and you aren't trying to kill me. Also I would like to know your names because I'm tired of saying pinky , fiery red , naked perv , weird blue , metal man and shrimp ❞ at the last nickname the short woman protested , stating that Ana was shorter than her and that her name was Levy and the metal man was Gajeel. Which caused an extreme eye roll and sticking her tongue out towards Levy since she couldn't do much else.

After a few minutes of just standing there , the brute finally let her sit down , but remained behind her in case she did something crazy. Ana learned her lesson the first time , they didn't try to hurt her when there own comrade was injured so she trusted that they wouldn't hurt her now. After everything calmed down it seemed like the original people at the table finally sat back down , watching her carefully , especially the pinkette. ❝ hello , I'm Erza ❞ the red head said before introducing everyone else. ❝ that's Natsu , Lucy , Happy , Grey and Juvia. That Guy behind you is Laxus. Ow what's your name. ❞ They seemed nicer than she thought , she would have to properly apologize to them later.

❝ um my name is Anastasia , a-also I'm sorry for hurting you Ms. Lucy . . ❞ looking down as her cheeks warmed up from embarrassment Ana kneaded the large shirt to avoid looking her in the eyes. Lucy just laughed loudly before shaking her head at the younger woman. ❝ hey I'm fine I get it you were freaked out and do know where you were , you obviously have had a rough life. And please just call me Lucy. ❞

Ana looked up to give Lucy a timid smile , one that melted anyone's previous anger towards her. They could see that she was scared , but didn't know of what. ❝ you're probably want to know why I tried to kill one of your comrades? ❞ everyone nodded their heads , a few people got up to stand at the table , others just listened closely. ❝ okay , well . . ❞ with a loud gulp she started to tell a watered down version of her story. ❝ I come from a far off country that not many people know about because it's hidden pretty well , in the winter it snows so calmly we rather get harsh blizzards it's silent outside as the crystals slowly fall into your eyelashes , ticking them. The summers are very warm , sometimes hot , but not too hot that you couldn't go out and enjoy it. Where I'm from half the year is winter and the other half is summer , different from other places I go to. ❞ From the corner of her eye she could see Levy looking in a book for a place like that. ❝ But years ago , these men came to my country killing all the males. They kidnaped all the woman under the age of fourteen , I was one of them. I was kidnapped at the age of ten. I thought i was going to be killed , death would have been so much better than that hell I endured for nine years. I was sold into . . . Sex Trafficking . . . That's why I thought you guys were my new owners ❞

Digging her nails into her arms she could feel the bile rise in her throat , despite not eating anything. This was always hard to talk about , even with the other girls who were in the same predicament as her. It made her feel weak and worthless. When she was younger Ana always dreamed that she would find her mate , not even knowing that Witches didn't have mates but a forever partner that's like a mate. She had planned her wedding early and everything until she was kidnapped and used over and over and over again. Who would want her now? The sudden light touch on her shoulder made her jump. Swinging her head over to look at Lucy , Ana almost got whiplash. ❝ well your safe now , we won't let anything happen to you , we promise. And if you want you can join Fairy Tail once you get better and once we know we can fully trust you. You would become our Nakama , our family. ❞ Just hearing those words made Ana's throat close up and her eyes water. With a small hiccup she started to sob as she hugged Lucy tightly. Burying her face in the woman's chest she cried her heart out while the whole guild watched.

This was why she ran away to find a place we're she could start over , everyone in her country was dead she could feel it. Even if they weren't she couldn't go back it would be the first place they looked , No she would join this family called Fairy Tail and find her way in life now that she was free. After her crying subsided Ana looked up at Lucy , eyes puffy and red rimmed. She gave Lucy a genuine smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. ❝ I would love to join Fairy Tail and find my way here ❞ With that being said everyone cheered loudly at the thought of another person joining their ever growing family. Even though they knew trouble was brewing and they could be going into an uphill battle they would fight tooth and nail for Ana. It's just how Fairy Tail is.

* * *

**Translation**

**Chi Diavolo Sei = who the hell are you?**

**Dove Sono = where am I?**

**Ragazzi, Mi Avete Fatto Questo! Non Posso Tornare Lì! NON PUOI FARMI TORNARE INDIETRO = Guys, You Did This To Me! I can't go back there! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK !**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter , I worked on this for almost three days straight. In the mist of me moving and everything. So any feedback you will give me I welcome it fully , and any questions you want to ask I am open to them!**

**So I will see you guys Friday after next!**

**Love **

**Amber (****｡･****ω****･｡****)****ﾉ **


End file.
